Misunderstood - Reylo Fanfiction
by owlune
Summary: Rey is still burdened with her unraveling feelings for Kylo. After Luke Skywalker's death and the remaining resistance escaped, she is the only hope to restart the balance and indeed attempt to redeemed Ben Solo with all her might. (This is a one shot, so, if you want me to continue..comment )
1. Chapter I: Doubt

**It's Holiday season and I decided to write one, due to my broken state because of Episode IX: Rise of Skywalker. Well, hope this fanfiction healed our disappointments if you know what I mean.**

* * *

Rey snapped her eyes open, with such horrifying events occurred after the death of Snoke - seems to relieved her for awhile. General Leia Organa may worry in her current state after Luke's sudden death or she considered as he became one with the force. A hint of tears flow down in her right cheek, she highly admit - hating the feeling of losing her master seems affected her whole. After escaping Kylo's defenses, she seems to lose hope in redeeming him back to himself...as Ben Solo.

Her knowledge mostly about him seems not enough to truly convince her that his persona..Ben Solo is indeed scorched in ashes - according to him. She let out a deep sigh and stood up, stretching her both arms and it's truly a relaxing euphoria for her to feel this way for the first time after escaping the first order. Her both eyes glimmer when a memory came upon her - a connection she mysteriously shared with Kylo - Ben.

She is did regret for not asking herself why the bond between him happened, as if she was overwhelmed and ignored her curiosity of Snoke's attempts in bridging their both minds with the force. Yes, according to Snoke. it was a lure..a trap for her to have an encounter with him..for the first time. Yet, she suddenly wonder what Kylo came to his senses that his action lead to kill his master, It is indeed a strange act that she truly can see the conflict outside of Kylo Ren's self to the dark side.

And once in a while, she chuckled knowing she is still thinking of him. _Oh Rey..I need to stop thinking about him..but, the vision I saw..It's so clear..._ she muttered to herself. The first time she felt her touch against his hand, oh how that moment would be another one of her treasured memories. She never felt ease on thinking about him this way, at first, she denied the bond and keep asking him questions..perhaps the reason why he killed Han Solo..his own father.

Yet, the bond between them - gets stronger every time they encounter each other. She hated it, for his countless attempts persuading her on standing with him..in the dark side seems a torment for her. She couldn't understand why she even had this..connection with him. Why Snoke chose to bridge their minds than chase her off. She shook and ignore this..thoughts. She needs to think how the resistance will thrive now that Luke is gone..and she is now the only hope they can rely on.

Rey walk towards the window and glanced a countless stars that she can see through her perspective, she wonder how is Luke now..and, she suddenly reflect in her life, of what will be her next journey. The past she can't ignore nor forget, she hated the fact Kylo seems in fact knew about her parents and not herself.._did he found out during the force bond?_ she mutter to herself.

"Is everything alright, Rey?" a voice asked and suddenly startled her. She turn and saw General Organa standing beside the door, she can see her both tired eyes and seems she didn't care about it, After all, the resistance needs more organized instructions from her; "I-I'm fine", Rey replied, with her hair down between her shoulders seems to create a sudden shiver crawled up in her spine. General Organa nodded and walked towards her, not until she sat down in her bed and stared at her - observing her features.

"You still think of him do you?" her eyes turned to her and out of curiosity, she let out a deep sigh - this confused her which 'Him' she is referring to. "Um, pardon?" she asked, General Organa smiled and suddenly chuckled - which in Rey's surprised, Leia stood and walk towards her, she hold Rey's both hands and stared at her - for Rey, Leia somehow knew her unraveling feelings for him.

"My son...it seems I can sense you are struggling about him."

"I-I...", left speechless and her mind began to swirl for no reason. Rey sighed and stared at her.

"General..I..don't understand anything anymore...this bond...i know the bond between your son and I-"

"Rey, Snoke maybe the reason of this force bond between you and him...Yet, I assume, I can feel your bond is still there."

Rey raised an eyebrow, confused on what Leia meant. _The bond? is still there? Could it b-_

"You know..a force bond didn't end if the maker dies. You, as a force-sensitive one like my son seems to have this bond is so strong..I can feel him to you."

"General..I.."

"Rey, don't doubt about my son never going back in the light..you knew..you knew there is hope." General Organa let go of her hand and leaned against the window frame of the ship, her eyes seems show a lot of sadness written all over face. Rey could tell Leia went through a lot..after Ben turned to the dark side..it must be really hard for her. "I did a mistake as well to him..he despised me every since I take over the resistance and continuing guided this...there are times..that I cried..and regretted if I take care of Ben...he's still the Ben I ever known", her eyes filled with sadness and Rey could tell how much Leia had regretted of lacking a motherly bond with K-Ben.

Leia stared at Rey and hold her both hands once more, a smile stretch both of her cheek. Rey feel a relived sensation when Leia stared at her..its like she never felt a motherly love from her real mother. A sudden glimpse of his voice ached her heart and remembered what Kylo told her during his plead in hopes of standing by him..and only him.

_" Do you know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? You've just hidden it away. Say it." the way he speak..it hunted her, - a distorted memory of who she is began to crumble her._

_"_ _They were nobody." she replied with a hint of a tear flow down in her left eye._

_" They were filthy junk traders. Sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a pauper's grave in the Jakku desert. You come from nothing. You're nothing. But not to me... "_

Tears flow down both of her cheeks seems to make her quiver even more. Oh how Maker she is beginning to become tensed and numb; She couldn't do anything but resist this sensation as if she suddenly felt a warmth force through her. _Can it be?_ She ignored the bond existing through her, she could feel Kylo's presence. Oh how she admittedly missed this, As the bond continued to flow inside her, she ignored the feeling that perhaps Kylo would be aware of her presence.

She sigh and replied, "Don't blame yourself..you only do what you need to do for the greater good. Kylo is the one who turned against his will..not you" Leia stared at her after her response and seems she began to be relieved by her. Rey smiled as Leia smiled as well, the two stared in eye contact before Leia replied. "But..Rey, promised me..you'll turn him...you'll turn my Ben back..." she pleaded as Rey smiled, "I will." Leia embraced her not long enough until she could feel Kylo's aware of her presence through the bond. Rey sighed and smiled at her.

"After all..he is just misunderstood.."

* * *

**Edit: I decided to make a short story about this pair and, with or without requests in proceeding this one, well as a imperfect writer - I'll proceed in writing this ^^ part 2 of this is ongoing. I'll published it soon :)**


	2. Chapter II: Hope

**Well, I decided to continue this for I love this ship ^^**

* * *

"Thank you Rey" Leia smiled at her while Rey, on the other hand smiled back. It seems there are a lot of things she must learn now the Luke wasn't longer with them. General Leia Organa left her room after their personal talk about Ben.

She sighed and sit beside her bed, after the events that happened bothered even her more. Despite the circumstances of not seeing him anymore. Rey let out another deep sigh and closed her eyes, as if the bond is still there.

While Kylo - on the other hand, feels the same impulse of their bond. The memory of what it seem like yesterday - her eyes locked in his as he kneeled down with the keychain in his grasp. The way she stared at him felt him whole, her light directed through him.

He can hear Rey's voice and her mother - General Leia Organa. The way her voice soothes his darkness inside, pulling him in as he heard the last words Rey spoken with Leia. "After all he is misunderstood."

Kylo closed his eyes and feel the bond pulsing in his veins, he wanted to see her. Oh how maker he wants to see her. Her brown eyes, glimmered whenever he saw her eyes in his. Her half ponytailed hair flows as if the wind is with her.

Oh, how she wanted to see her. Deep inside he felt the need of closure after his attempts of killing Luke. Knowing it was a trap, he hated his uncle. Not long enough he dared to say what his father would always say to him.

As he could feel her once more, Kylo closed his eyes desperately need to know her location. He wanted to see her so badly and he knew this bond seems enough for him. Then, after a minute of wanting to see her - a voice of hers roam across the room and as his both eyes opened, he was in a room.

He assumed it was Rey's room, he stood before realizing he was sitting beside her bed. He walk towards her desk, observing the random pieces of junk that Rey collects.

He smirked, knowing his interest increased while his hand reached to touch the object as he assumed he can feel her fingers every time he did so. Not long enough it seems it was an obsessive thing to do.

He sniffed and feel the intoxicating smell of hers - a hint of rose mixes with some kind of a bitter smell of sand through it. He sighed deeply as he didn't noticed Rey is behind him.

"You!" she exclaimed as Kylo look at her. _Oh maker, she is beautiful_ he mutter to himself as he stared in her angry face. "Rey... I-" he was about to say something. But he couldn't let out of his own mouth. What he was supposed to say? Apologizing for his betrayal.

That he ruined her trust over him... Perhaps he could be redeemed to the light. "What maker are you doing here?" her eyes glimmer with anger and yet a hint of sadness he felt through the force.

"I asked myself the same thing... I thought this bond should have severed... After snoke." he replied.

"I... I don't understand..." she walk towards her bed and sit not much far towards him.

"Rey... About it.. I-"

"I-I don't want to think about it... Just stop. I don't want this.. Bond... Leave me be" she exclaimed as Kylo stood and crossed his arms.

"I believe I can't leave you."

"You can!"

"I'm afraid I can't, Rey... Even if i know how... I can't..." his eyes continued to stared at hers, Rey simply looked away and ignored his presence once more. And yet, she find it very difficult to do so.

She turned and stared at his pleading eyes once more, glancing his eyes as he does to her. Rey, on the other hand – find herself difficult to breathe when she is near to him. She turn away and glanced at the window, tears start to form both of her tired eyes as Kylo stood and walk towards her as he stood behind her – not close enough to her personal space.

She sighed and stared at him, her breathing ceased and she could feel her heart thudding whenever she can feel his intoxicating breathing against hers. "Is that so…go ahead, mock my actions..what I did after Snoke's death" his eyes continuously stared in hers and his breathing became deeper, Kylo himself can feel the bond getting warmer and softer each time he can see her…her endless spark of light he longed for a long time.

He let out a deep sigh and replied, "About the lightsaber, when it was severed…you left me..i thought..you killed me" the way he said this give Rey a hint of desperation through him. She ignored his sudden epiphany of that incident as she closed her eyes.

He is indeed right, she left him for she can feel the possibility of being redeemed…to become who he really is..to become Ben Solo.

"I guess, you still considered that as a sentiment" she asked, In Kylo's thoughts, there is something the way she said that..it seems he really admitted that Rey really cared for him after all..not just by having an attempt of redeeming him..but the way he is..he could feel the inner conflict in her..just like he is struggling right now.

"Your…trembling, I can feel the conflict in you", his eyes couldn't stop in staring at hers, Rey ignored what he said and let out a hissed – Kylo knew she accepts the fact it is true.

"Tell me..what is troubling you?"

"Oh, don't pretend you care! I had enough of your games! This bond..I don't understand why it's not severed..after all Snoke's the one who did this to us.I-"

She paused and, left speechless. She felt powerless to tell Kylo what she really feel..for him.

"Rey..we had the same thing, you know" he replied – Rey stared at him, her interest grew when he said that.

"Before..I take you in that forest..I am in the state of conflict..I was almost pulled by the light..until I met you, it start to grow more" he continued, his eyes locked in the ground not long enough as he stared into her eyes once more.

"You do?" she asked and he nodded. Rey admitted that she is happy he shared his inner feelings to her..which she knew all along that he wouldn't admit to her that he is already having conflict in the dark side. It seems she could feel the limitation of their bond.

Rey leaned closer to him – which to his surprise. He keep his composure as the two shared an indescribable tension that blooms between them. As Rey can feel the bond is ending, she leaned closer to him once more – her lips against his cheek, where his scar located.

His eyes widen, he never felt someone doing this to him. He stared at her once more, he can see the soft flush appeared in her both cheeks. And, to his disappointment – he expected in the lips. Although, he had no reason to disappoint now he saw the hint of Rey's feelings towards him.

And to her surprise, Kylo stretch a small hint of smile in both of his cheeks. He saw her final expression, before the bond ended between them and her presence is gone. Rey feel the bitterness to herself, she wished it lasts forever. She smiled to herself knowing she saw at least the hint of his smile..the thing she wanted to see on him.

That there is indeed a sign of hope that he can be redeemed as Ben Solo.


End file.
